The invention relates to a portable device and method for compiling and storing data relating to the dimensional measurements of an object that are then later used to reproduced the shape of the object at an off-site manufacturing facility. Visual verification of the accuracy of the measurement data is provided at the work site so as to minimize costly measurement related errors. The device may be used with two and three dimensional objects.
The invention relates to a method and device for accurately taking measurements corresponding to the shape of an object and which are later used to recreate the object""s shape at a remote location. Virtually error free measurement data is obtained by providing on-site visual verification of the measurement data taken. The device includes a portable microprocessor in which measurement data is inputted via a keyboard. The microprocessor includes software for receiving, storing and processing the inputted data and a monitor for visually displaying the shape represented by the inputted data. By visually representing the shape defined by the data inputted at the job-site, an operator may visually confirm that the shape shown on the monitor corresponds to the shape measured. Providing visual confirmation at the job-site allows an operator to correct any incorrect measurements prior to leaving the site.